Just Another Broken Tragedy
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] She’s unseen, like a shadow on the wall. Yet she is more tangible than a shadow. [Naminé]


**Just Another Broken Tragedy**

_Summary: One-shot She's unseen, like a shadow on the wall. Yet she is more tangible than a shadow. Naminé –centric_

_Prompt #78: Tragic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's heartbreaking really._

* * *

She has always been quiet. It is her nature. She's one of the silent types, preferring to watch a scene unfold instead of actually being involved in it. She's the hushed girl who analyzes life for her own enjoyment instead of actually taking part in it. She has always been quiet and she has always been alone. 

No one pays much attention to her. It has always been Naminé alone and no one questions why. No one honestly cares why. She's one of those people who prefers the company of her sketchbook and the solitude of her dreams to the company of actual human beings. Everyone has seen this but no one has stopped to wonder why.

She's just so quiet. It's so easy to overlook her, especially when you don't want to see her. It's hard to see the silent girl if you want to pretend she's invisible. They want her to be invisible. They wish she were invisible. They can't see that she's broken. She's hurt. She has always been hurt. Her pains, so easily visible, are somehow hidden in plain sight. Hidden from eyes that refuse to see. From people who refuse to care. She's living, breathing tragedy but they are blind to it all. They are blind to her. Deaf to every word see speaks, blind to every movement she makes, unaware of every tear she cries. They refuse to see her. She is not one of them. She's different. She's just doesn't belong with the normal people. She doesn't belong with anyone. They are blind, deaf, unaware to her. Always.

She was born strange, different, unique. They ignore her because she is not one of them. Her unusual talent, abnormal ability, it sets her apart from everyone else. It made her something different, something they are not completely sure is human. She became something for them to fear. They are being completely ridiculous. It's absurd. It's insanity. It's utter foolishness but they don't care. They're to wrapped up in their fear. They are having too much fun reveling in their fright to stop the madness. They're just too captivated with the idea of being frightened to realize the complete illogicality of the whole story they have created for a girl who was just born different.

Her ability has made her self-conscious and wary. She does not push for human contact and the rest are perfectly happy to oblige her wish. She is just a shadow to them. She isn't real in their eyes. So she sits on the sidelines of life, sifting though one great tragic story to another. She just lets life pass her by as she dreams. She wants to be like the heroines in those novels, normal but strong in a tragic way. She wants to be the quiet heroine with a bold streak and a strong heart that gets her through tragedy. In her eyes she is just weak. She does not realize that she is the biggest tragedy of all and she is just as strong; she is cold, beautiful and strong.

She sits in her dreams and she waits silently for someone or something to answer her unheard pleas. She prefers watching the people live the life she was meant to live too. Sometimes the wings of butterflies lead her to a place where she has friends, people who accept her ability- don't find it an abnormity. Her deepest desires are born on the wings of her dreams. All she wants is someone to acknowledge her presence. She would do it herself but she does not know how. She is quiet for a reason. She is shy. And she fears being rejected another time. She has been rejected far to many times.

She's alone. She's always been alone. She wants it to change but no one is willing to take a chance on her, to risk the social status. Does she have to _bleed_ for someone to try and save her? Does she have to _scream_ just for someone to hear her? She's unseen, like a shadow on the wall. Yet she is more tangible than a shadow. She human, she's living…

…she's just another broken **_tragedy_**.

* * *

Well... I liked this up till the end. It was just a bit rushed seeming. I just had no inspiration left. So tell me what you think.

All you have to do is press that little button and type a few words.

It's really not that hard is it?

-Frozen-Passion-

PS: ONE DAY!


End file.
